


Eternity Isn`t So Lonely With You

by StopProcrastinating



Series: The Merman Tales [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Health Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, boyfriends forever though, but not really, im not about that life, im sad, kind of slow burn, markhyuck, so you dont have to suffer through ten years of pining, time skips tho, trigger warning, unless you think ten years is slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopProcrastinating/pseuds/StopProcrastinating
Summary: This is the story of how Mark and Haechan met.Mark was tired, tired of being scared. So he followed the King to the Sea witch in hopes of getting rid of his fear, but gets much more than he bargained for.A prequel to my other work: Under The Sea.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: The Merman Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Eternity Isn`t So Lonely With You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted Markhyucks story, and who am i to deny anyone that?  
> So tadaaaa!  
> I hope this doesn`t dissapoint!:D
> 
> NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN

Mark was so incredibly tired.

Tired of being scared. 

Scared of something inevitable. 

Mark feared death.

You might think that it`s stupid, being scared of something like that, but to Mark it was simply exhausting.

When he was just nine months old, his grandfather tired of an incurable illness, when he was fourteen, his grandmother died of the same thing.

Now he was twenty, and both his parents had died from the very same thing that killed his grandparents.

So now, every sudden pain, every headache, every moment where it suddenly got a bit harder to breathe, sent him straight into panic.

He used to get panic attacks all the time, the only thing calming him down were hugs and stories from his mother, but now she was gone, and he had learnt to get through them all by himself.

Sometimes he was lucky and managed to stop them before they hit him, but other times he descended into full-blown panic. He couldn`t breathe, he shook, he couldn`t think about anything else than how he was going to die. 

Mark was tired.

Everything was draining. The constant stress making him get less sleep, the lack of sleep stressing him even more. He was stuck in an endless cycle.

He often contemplated just ending it all. 

But then his fear of death reared it`s ugly face, and he was yet again stuck.

Mark often found himself swimming around, trying to get his mind of everything by listening to other people.

It had led to some interesting discoveries.

Apparently, a girl from the town was dating a palace guard, and her friends were jealous to say the least. This meant that she had a chance at meeting the prince, whom was rumored to be the most handsome man in all seven seas. 

Mark didn`t understand, if you already had a boyfriend, why would you want to go after someone else, just because they were a prince?

Or perhaps he was old fashioned. Maybe cheating on your significant other was becoming a trend. Who was to say?

However, this was maybe the least interesting conversation he had heard. 

There were whisper going around of the King going mad, wanting more and more power as each day passed.

It was said that he wanted control of the uncontrollable. 

Mark had to agree; the King was going mad.

Because who in their right mind would think it a good idea to control the ocean?

As far as Mark knew, there was no way to obtain this power anyway, so he truly did not understand what the people were so worried about, but they seemed afraid, and that in turn flipped a switch in Mark`s brain, telling him that he should be afraid too.

But his parents had never told him about a being strong enough to control the sea. No one but the God Poseidon. You would think this power transcended onto his children, but no one could be trusted with something like that. Not even children of the God of the Sea. 

However, one day when Mark was swimming through the city, he heard the most peculiar thing. 

“I heard the King found a way after all these years.” Someone said

“What?” Another voice responded. “How?”

“A shipwreck was found North from the castle by a little girl, and she ran home to tell her mom, who had been worried sick about her, telling the guards she had been kidnapped and everything.” The voice dropped to a whisper, probably to avoid prying ears, but Mark was close enough to hear anyway. “They went there and searched the entire thing, only to find a map still held tightly in the fist of the captain. It supposedly leads to a sea witch old as time itself, who can fulfill every desire.”

The other voice sounded shocked, but Mark couldn`t really see them from where he was hiding, so he wasn`t sure what the other person thought of this. “Is all of this really true? Why has no one heard of this before?” The voice paused a bit before raising in volume. “And how do you know all this?”

“Hush!” The person scolded. “I don`t know if it`s true, the sea witch probably didn`t want people to know, and you know Seulgi is my best friend, right? The girl who`s dating the guard? She told me everything.”

“That guard really shouldn`t trust her then” Someone laughed, Mark didn`t know who.

What he did know however, was that he`s thankful for people, and their love for gossiping. 

\--

As Mark slept that night, he dreamt of golden skin, beautiful eyes and a radiant smile, though he had no idea who they belonged to.

\--

The following day went like this:

Mark went to town again, hoping to find some more information on the sea witch, but getting much more than he bargained for.

There was a long line of soldiers coming from the palace, and at the very front was the King, his two honorary guards at his sides.

Whispers went through the crowds gathering to watch. “He`s going straight to the sea witches lair.” Someone said to their friend in disbelief.

“What if it`s dangerous?” They whispered back.

“I don`t think anyone would dare harm a descendant of Poseidon, not even if that someone is an ancient sea witch.”

“I hope the King will be okay.”

Mark couldn`t care less. The King was obviously power hungry, even neglecting his son in pursuit of it. The man deserved whatever was coming.

A lightbulb went off above Mark`s head then. Could he perhaps follow the trail of soldiers to the Sea Witch? Maybe he could finally get rid of his crippling fear?

But no, what he really wanted lurked at the back of his mind. Mark wanted immortality. He wanted his fears rendered useless since he couldn’t die anyway. 

The prospect of death was not in the least bit appealing, the very thought of everything going dark forever frightened Mark so much, he would rather live sheltered and alone for eternity than that.

Not something many people agreed with.

Mark understood.

Swimming up and over the crowd, he made his way over to where barely any people resided. At the very edge of the crowd, ready to follow the King to the Witches lair.

The line of guards was meant to keep people back, to prevent them from following, but Mark had spent his entire life sneaking around, they didn’t even see him once.

The trip wasn`t necessarily long, but it was becoming tiresome to be on constant watch, muscles tense and ready to hide if a guard were to even glance his way. 

It felt like it had been hours by the time they reached a forest of seaweed. The King held up a hand, ordering everyone to halt. He turned around, before loudly announcing: “I shall go through the forest, with only my two personal guards, everyone else will stay here and keep watch for anyone else trying to pass through. Understood?”

A chorus of “Yes” passed through the lines, making the King seem satisfied. 

Then he turned around again, two guards at his heels, and entered the forest.

Mark wasn`t far behind, entering a little further down from the King as to not be seen.

It was hard to follow, the seaweed so thick it was hard to catch glimpses of the King`s well known blue tail. Luckily for Mark, the man talked loudly, his voice carrying through making it a little bit easier to keep track of the King. 

After approximately twenty minutes, the booming voice stopped, and if Mark looked up, he could see a cliff high above the water. If he were to guess, he would say the sea witch resided in a cave located right through this last wall of seaweed. 

His guess turned out to be correct, because not seconds later, he could hear the King speak up again. “Be on your guard, we don`t know what waits for us in there.” He couldn`t hear an answer come from any of the guards, so he assumed they had already started their venture into the cave.

As silently as he could, Mark followed.

\--

It was a really dark cave, the only source of light coming from the lanterns hanging, and barely at that.

There were sharp rocks coming down from the roof, making the atmosphere creepier than it already was.

Mark was a little behind the King, but not far enough to not see him as he finally came to a halt. 

Deciding to hide behind a rock, Mark looked towards where the King had stopped. It seemed to be in the middle of a circular room, nothing else visible but where the three mermen were standing. 

There was obvious tension in the room, no one knew what to expect. Would there be a horrible creature demanding sacrifices? Or perhaps a mermaid demanding nothing in return?

What Mark definitely didn`t expect to hear was beautiful, honey-like voice float through the room. 

“Heir of Poseidon.” It said. “What brings you to my humble cave?”

Said heir looked around, looking for the source of the voice. “Come forward, I command you.”

The voice laughed, and Mark felt absolutely bewitched by the sound.

“You cannot command me to do anything, you`re in my territory.” The voice said. “However, I am always open for a deal, and something tells me that you want something.”

The King still stood tall, and Mark thought that he was either extremely brave, or a little bit too proud. 

He would bet that it`s the last option.

Raising his chin, the King answered. “I do want something yes.”

“Ah, but are you willing to pay a price for it?”

The King looked confused for a split second, before his face smoothened over again. “I have to trade something?”

The voice laughed again. “You didn`t think it would be free, did you? You have to give up something or pay a price for your wish to be fulfilled.”

“Well then.” The King said. “What do you want?”

“Depends.” 

“On what?” It came out frustrated. It was obvious the King just wanted some straight answers.

“On what you want.”

“And what if I want complete control over the ocean?” 

The room lit up instantly, but still, there was no sign of any creature. Mark was almost disappointed, he wanted to see who the voice belonged to. He wondered if it fit the person whom it belonged to. 

The guards shielded their eyes from the harsh light, before lowering them again, flinching backwards because of the boy that was suddenly in front of them.

The king stood still, looking down at the boy as he let out a laugh. “You are the almighty sea witch?” He mocked.

Mark on the other hand was completely taken already. The boy was the embodiment of sunshine. His skin was golden, his eyes radiated a childlike kind of wonder while still holding so much wisdom. And his smile. His smile was radiant, lighting up the whole cave until it dropped at the words that came from the man in front of him. 

“Yes, and if you want control over the ocean, you better watch what you say about me.” The smile was back in place, but somehow that made the whole sentence much more threatening. 

Mark thought he could see the King gulp before talking again. “What do I have to give up?”

The sea witch scratched his head, as if deep in thought. “Well, it won`t be a small price.” He started. “Controlling something not meant to be controlled, you alone cannot pay all that.”

“What do you mean?” The King said, voice raised. “Does someone else have give up something as well? Who?” He pointed to his two guards. “They are willing to give up anything as well.” 

Mark could tell that they didn`t agree from their expressions, but neither dared say a thing. 

“Oh, it won`t be your guards that will carry that burden.” The sea witch said. “It will be your son, and his son, and everyone of your great grandchildren until your line dies out.”

“What is it?” The King asked, impatiently.

The boy stood tall, looking him straight in the eye. “If anyone ever finds out your, or any of your children`s, real name, they will have the power to call upon you, or them, no matter where you are.” He said. “If that person is a human, you will have to drag yourself to them, and if you can`t do that in time…” He trailed of.

The King seemed to understand anyway. 

He turned to his guards. “You hear that?” They nodded. “I want the security upped on my people. If they ever go to the surface to meet a human, or say my name to anyone, much less use it themselves, I want them executed. Is that understood?” They nodded again.

The sea witch tilted his head at the King. “Are you sure you want to do this to your descendants?” 

“In exchange for complete control of the ocean?” The King asked incredulous. “I do not care what the price is, I did not come this far to not pay it.”

“Okay then.” Was all the Sea witch said, before the water begin swirling around them. Mark had to hold on extra tight to the rock when he felt himself getting pulled towards where the four others stood.

The water seemed to go in circles around The King, getting brighter and brighter, almost blinding Mark, before it stopped. 

The King inhaled before looking down at his hands, holding them out from his body and flexing them, almost as if he could feel his new power. 

He didn`t waste much time after that. “Pleasure doing business with you.” Was all he said, smirking, before he turned his back on the witch, swimming towards the exit.

Mark held his breath and pressed himself flat against the rock, praying to the Gods that the King, nor his two guards, would turn around and spot him on his way out. 

When it was too dark to see them anymore, Mark let out a breath of relief, only to tense up again.

“I know you`re there, you can come out now.”

Mark closed his eyes briefly, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. It was okay, the boy surely wouldn`t do anything to him, right?

Slowly, he peeled himself off the rock, swimming a little to the side, entering the sea witch`s line of sight.

In addition to being afraid for his life, Mark was getting tired of calling the boy “The sea witch”. He wanted a name, and therefore, he asked.

“What is your name?” It came out almost hesitantly. 

The sea witch raised a brow. “You can call me Haechan.” A smile was pulling at the corner of Haechan`s mouth. “I would have asked you the same, but I already know your name, Mark.”

The latter was taken aback, not expecting that. Haechan let out a chuckle, but there was something else on Mark`s mind. “I thought you`d be a woman.” It slipped out before he could stop it, and Mark almost slapped himself.

Haechan found it funny, practically doubling over in laughter at the statement. “Why?” He let out through gasps.

Mark didn`t know what could possibly be so hilarious, but he really enjoyed the sounds coming from Haechan`s mouth, so he wasn`t complaining.

“They call you “The sea witch”, the witch part kind of hinted towards you being of the opposite gender.” He said as a matter of fact.

“Can you blame me?” Haechan asked. “Sea witch sounds so much better than sea wizard.” 

Mark had to agree.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped, the lights blinked, and then Haechan was right in front of him. “Now.” He started, looking Mark up and down as if he were examining him. “What brings you here?”

Mark was startled by the face that appeared right before him in the blink of an eye, scrutinizing him. He felt like a rare animal being observed.

“I…” Mark knew why he was here, he knew what he wanted, but it was surprisingly difficult to get the words out. Why didn`t he want to seem selfish in front of a sea witch? “I want…”

Haechan waited patiently for Mark to get his words in order, still standing close, doing nothing in helping Mark organizing his thoughts. They got muddled with the boy so close, was that perhaps a product of the ancient magic?

It had to be, what other explanation was there?

“You want immortality?” Haechan asked for him at last, since it didn`t seem like Mark would get a sentence out anytime soon. 

Said boy reeled back. “It`s kind of creepy how you know everything.”

“It`s and educated guess.” Haechan shrugged. Mark was confused, his brows furrowing. “What are you willing to give up for it?” He asked the same question the King had gotten.

Mark was hit by a sudden rush of sadness. He didn`t have anything to give up. Nobody knew his name, everyone who did was gone. He realized then, how truly alone he had been all these years, how he had been so scared of making new friends in fear of them dying too. 

He had always been aware of his loneliness, but he had never been forced to think about it like this.

“I don`t…” Mark said. “I don`t have anything to give up.” His eyes fell to the ground, almost in shame.

If he had kept his gaze on Haechan, he would have noticed how the other boy looked sadly at him.

“Don`t be silly.” Haechan said. Mark looked up at him in shock. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“You want immortality, right?” Mark nodded. “Then you have time, lots and lots of time.”

Mark tilted his head like a confused puppy, Haechan almost cooed at him. “You want me to give you some of my time? Wouldn`t that take away the whole point of immortality?” 

Haechan laughed again, Mark still didn`t understand what he found so funny. 

“No, I won`t take away anything after I`ve given it to you. However,” He said. “You can spend the first of your years in my service, helping me with whatever I need, and when your time is up, you will be free again.” 

Mark squinted his eyes. “How long, and what are the terms?”

“I would say about fifty years, that not too much in comparison to eternity, is it?” Haechan said. “and the terms are, that if you ever try to leave before your years are up, I will take back what I`ve given.” Perhaps it was meant to sound threatening, but Mark didn`t think Haechan was trying that hard anymore.

“Seems reasonable.” He looked around. “Is this my new home for the next fifty years then?” There was nothing in the cave except for hanging lanterns, rocks and more tunnels. Not that Mark needed much, he was used to being bored, but he didn`t understand how Haechan could have lived like this since the start of time and not have put at least some shipwreck chests somewhere. 

He himself had one in the corner of his small home, filled with treasures from his grandparents’ adventures. His favorite trinket had to be this weird, expandable gold cylinder with glass on both ends. He didn`t know how it worked but looking through it was always fun. 

“Yes, the tunnels lead to hollowed out rooms further in, so you`ll have your own bedroom.” The concept of having his own room in this cave system was almost funny to Mark, but he didn`t laugh in fear of Haechan misinterpreting it as him being mocked.

“Can I go get my things? It`s not a lot, but I think it could liven up the place a bit.” Mark looked around again, catching Haechan`s amused eyes in the process. “Are you calling my cave bland?” He said, gasping in fake offence. 

“I would never.” Mark smiled at him, feeling comfortable already.

\--

Mark had only been there for a week when another panic attack came. It was like immortality didn`t help against headaches, or pain in general, and it certainly didn`t make the fear that came with it disappear. 

Generally, he was used to this. But having gone an entire week without one for it to suddenly hit? He didn`t see it coming.

It was late night, Mark and Haechan had split ways for the day, both ready for bed. Mark didn`t completely understand why Haechan, an ancient being, needed sleep, but when he asked all he got was a vague answer. “It`s a break, Mark, and everyone needs that sometimes no matter who you are.” 

Okay, maybe not that vague. 

Mark had been laying in his bed when a sudden pain shot through his head, a pressure forming behind his eyes. He didn`t even know if this was possible with his new immortality, or if it was just his paranoid brain tricking him, but all of a sudden, he couldn`t breathe. 

The fear settled deep in his stomach as the pressure grew, his breaths coming quicker while his tears mixed with the water around him. He tried taking calming breaths, but he was already dangling of the edge and it was getting increasingly harder to pull himself up.

As the time went on, the warnings in his head reminding him that he should stay silent as to not wake Haechan got overrun by a blaring alarm, telling him that he was going to die.

He thought about his mom then, how she would have hugged him tight and told him stories and funny jokes to distract him. It always worked, no matter what.

But she wasn`t here, Mark was alone, and he would have to get through this alone. 

He couldn`t stop shaking, and the thought of his mom forced a sob out of his throat. It echoed through the tunnels, and Mark clamped a hand over his mouth.

His head was overrun, every cell in his body screaming at him. He was going to die. His body was going to shut down and he would never wake up again.

His throat was closing in.

“Mark?”

The thoughts in his head were so loud, it was deafening. 

“Mark?!” A shout pierced through the noises, almost making them quiet down for a split second. “Can you focus on my voice?”

“Make it stop.” Mark whispered out brokenly. “Please, it`s so loud.”

He didn`t know who was talking to him, his mind didn`t make any sense, but the small part of his brain still working properly told him it was Haechan. However, he couldn`t see. His eyes were screwed shut.

“Mark, please.” The voice said, loud enough for him to hear. “I don`t know what to do.” It sobbed. 

He was almost afraid of asking, scared of rejection, but he didn`t want to feel like this anymore. “Can you hold me?” 

Not two seconds passed before arms wrapped around him, Mark in turn uncurling his arms from around himself to hold onto Haechan.

His breath was still shaky, his tears still came and mixed with the water, but the panic that had spread throughout his entire body was slowly seeping out. “Talk to me? Please?”

Mark hated how he sounded, hated begging, and hated crying in front of other people. But his pride didn`t exist in this moment, and Haechan didn`t make fun of him for it. Only started talking about his adventures, the crazy requests some people had made.

Sometimes Mark laughed along, sometimes he focused on Haechan`s voice, sometimes on his own breathing, but he was fully aware of every time Haechan whispered, “It`s okay, you don`t have to be afraid anymore, with me you`ll always be safe.”

Following the King that day was perhaps the best decision Mark had ever made.

When Mark had calmed down, Haechan refused to let go, instead asking gently about what happened.

And so, Mark told him. 

About his grandparents, his dad, his mom, living alone, the panic attacks. Why he wanted immortality. Everything. And Haechan listened intently, never making fun of him or dismissing any of it.

When he was finished, Haechan leaned back a little to look him in the eye. “If you ever feel like you`re about to fall of that cliff, call on me, and I will help you through it, okay?”

Mark looked a little hesitant. He didn`t want Haechan to feel obligated to do this. “It really shouldn`t be your responsibility-” He started dismissing, but Haechan was quick to interrupt. “No one should go through this alone, Mark. Promise me that you will always call on me, no matter what.” 

Mark wanted to protest again, but Haechan hardened his gaze. “Promise me.” He repeated.

Sighing in defeat, Mark responded. “I promise.”

Mark wasn`t ungrateful, he had probably never been this thankful towards anyone since his parents died, but still. A part of him felt like he was bothering the sea witch. However, he would have to let that thought go, no matter how hard it might be.

Haechan seemed satisfied, standing up and taking Mark`s hand in his, dragging him along. “Where are we going?” Mark sputtered. 

Haechan didn`t turn around when he answered. “My room, I`m not letting you sleep alone after that.”

Mark turned beet red. “I`m fine, it`s really not necessary-” He quickly shut up at the look Haechan threw him, staying silent the rest of the walk.

Now, Mark would never admit this, but that was the best sleep he had gotten in years.

\--

Ten years later and Mark was still sleeping in Haechan`s bed, panic attacks far and with big spaces between each.

Mermen and mermaids came from all over the world to make deals with Haechan, rumors of a boyfriend going around quickly enough as well.

They weren`t exactly wrong, but nothing was official.

That was about to change.

It had been years of flirting and longing looks. Even if ten years was practically nothing for an immortal, Haechan was getting impatient. The rumors made him happy, he wanted them to be real.

One day, after Mark came home from swimming through the kingdom, hearing whispers of a new royal baby, Haechan was waiting for him in one of the rooms filled with chests.

Over the years, Mark hade made it a mission to collect as many as possible from shipwrecks, finding lots of interesting treasures in the process. 

The second Mark swam in, Haechan`s face lit up. “I heard that a new baby boy has been born to the King and Queen.” Mark said as he made his way towards one of the chests. He pulled out a circular object with a handle attached. There was a lot of small, thin, bendy beige stuff attached closely together. Haechan had no idea what that thing was. 

Mark examined it, before putting it in the chest, closing it and sitting down on the lid.

Haechan didn`t respond to what Mark said, only fidgeting with one of the leather straps dangling out of the chests he was sitting on.

What a joke. An ancient creature fidgeting, because they were in love with a cute boy.

But then again, Mark wasn`t just a cute boy.

“Is something wrong Haechan?” Mark asked concerned. It was rare to see the sea witch fidget, as he never became nervous, always confident in himself. The only time Mark sees Haechan nervous are the few times Mark falls into a panic attack.

“No, nothings wrong per se.” Haechan responded.

“Then what is it?” 

This was when Haechan had to belt out an entire speech about his feelings, and it was making him queasy, even though he was ninety percent certain Mark felt the same way about him.

“So, you know how there`s only forty years left on that deal…” Mark`s smile dropped. 

“Actually,” He said. “I wanted to talk to you about that.”

“Oh?” Haechan responded. 

“Yeah, I don`t really have anything to return to, I guess you could say, so if it`s not a bother, maybe I could just stay here? With you?” Mark looked ready to be rejected. Haechan snorted, as if he could ever reject Mark.

But there was a more pressing matter, and Haechan needed to get it off his chest now.

“Mark…” He started. Said boy pursed his lips, ready for the “no” that he thought would come. “Would you, perhaps, I don`t know…” Haechan really hated this. How could it be this hard to say something.

“Oh for gods sake.” He said at last, before swimming quickly towards Mark and taking his face into his hands. “Stay as long as you want.” He whispered to him, leaning in closer and closer for each breath, hoping Mark would take the hint.

Said boy looked dazed, eyes fluttering shut at the proximity and that was the green light Haechan needed to proceed. 

Never, in all his years, did Haechan imagine kissing being like this. 

There was something addictive about it, something comforting. Mark`s lips were so soft; he could spend the remainder of their days just like this. No fireworks went off, no sparks, just warmth and a feeling of belonging.

He pulled away after a while, but not to far, resting his forehead against Mark`s. “I wanted to ask you,” Haechan said eventually, “if you wanted to be my boyfriend.”

Mark opened his eyes, meeting Haechan`s which were already staring at him. “Only took ten years.” He laughed. “Of course, you dumbass.”

\--

Fifty years had passed since the day Mark fist met the sea witch, and they were still living happily in their little cave, far beneath the cliff, hidden behind a forest of seaweed. 

They would continue to live there, together for the rest of their days. 

And they had a lot of those.


End file.
